The Short Human Life of Edward Masen
by Elizabeth.June
Summary: Edward Masen lived in 1918. All he wanted to do was fight in the war, until the Spanish Influenza hit. How Edward came to be a vampire. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS FOR REVISION!
1. My Life

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF EDWARD MASEN

Chapter 1: My Life

**A/N: Edward might seem a little OOC but the is how I pictured him as a human when he told Bella that all he thought about as a human was being a soldier.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! THE MASENS, CARLISLE, AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER**

EPOV

In the summer of 1918, the summer I turned 17, I found out the army was recruiting boys my age to fight. From the moment I found out, that's all I thought about. I wanted fame, glory, and everything that came with me being a soldier. But that's worried mother the most. Mother didn't want me to go to war; she thought that if I went, I would never come back. Mother wanted me to find a girl for me. She wanted me to marry and settle down. That wasn't on my list of priorities right now. I wasn't planning on even thinking about that till after I got home from the war. I knew how I wanted to live my life. I was so arrogant.

"Edward, dear" my mother said as she woke me up early one morning for school. "It's time to wake up, you have to go to school."

I enjoyed school. I liked writing letters to the soldiers, thanking them for their service. Maybe I only liked it because of my infatuation with being a soldier myself.

After school I went to father's law firm to work on my apprenticeship. I didn't want to be a lawyer. I think the lawyer business was mother trying to persuade me to stay away from the war. Not only did I want to be a soldier instead, I didn't want to be stuck inside some stuffy old office reading books all day. I didn't have the patience for that.

As I arrived at the law firm, I discovered no one was there. The doors were locked, the lights shut off. As I looked around for any sign of why this might be happening, my eyes fell on a hand written note taped to the door:

" _The office has been closed until further notice due to an influenza outbreak"_

Influenza? Surely the influenza had not spread this far into Chicago. Then it dawned on me, father might have the influenza.

I didn't know much about the flu, all I knew was the Spanish Influenza was a deadly disease. If you caught it, you were pretty much condemned to death. I could only hope father did not have it.

I ran as fast as I could back home. As I arrived at my front door I found it unlocked, uncharacteristic for my mother. I stepped through the threshold and the change in atmosphere from this morning was almost tangible. This morning, mother had fixed breakfast while father was reading the paper, a very peaceful morning. No sign of impending illness at all.

Now, the house smelt like rubbing alcohol. I heard coughing come from the living room. I went in and saw my mother crying over father. Father looked deathly ill. His skin was pale, dried blood was covering his face. _Impossible. _I thought. _Father had been fine this morning._

But that was the way the influenza worked.

"Father," I gasped.

"Edward," my mother said to me, "get the car. We are taking your father to the hospital."

Her voice was cracking, tears streaming down her face as she turned to look at me.

My mind went blank. I felt my feet running to the garage that held our new Model T. I helped mother load father into the car then pressed the accelerator as hard as it would go. The entire time I was thinking _not us... not our family._


	2. Influenza

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF EDWARD MASEN

Chapter 2: Influenza

**DISCLAIMER: I (SADLY) DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :,(**

As we arrived at the hospital, I told mother to stay in the car. She didn't need to be in the same building with concentrated germs. All she could do was sit there and sob and nod her head at me. I got father out of the backseat, I heard his labored breathing and that was all. I quickly went inside with my father in my arms.

The nurse escorted me to a room with mostly empty beds. The beds that were filled were filled with people who looked like they wouldn't last much longer. Had they brought father to this room for a reason?

"Lay him here." was all the nurse said before quickly exiting the room.

I pulled up a chair beside my father's bed. After a few minutes had passed, I heard footsteps coming towards me again.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen and I will be taking care of Mr. Masen for his stay" said a quiet voice from beside me. I looked up at Dr. Cullen and was shocked. He looked too young to be a doctor. He looked to be only in his mid- twenties. His topaz eyes pierced mine with sincerity.

I shook hands with him "I'm Edward," I said. "I am Mr. Mason's son."

At that Dr. Cullen merely smiled and nodded at me. We stood there for a moment, and then Dr. Cullen asked me to please leave the room so he could diagnose my father's symptoms.

Walking down the hallway to the waiting room, I felt very fatigued. Today had been a long day. I could only hope that Dr. Cullen could cure my father.

My mother was already in the waiting room. I sat beside her. Her tears had stopped for a moment while I rested my head on her shoulder and prayed my father would be alright. For now, I forgot all about my military dreams and focused on what was happening to my family. If only I could've gone back in time to stop this from happening.

"Mother?" I asked, "Do you think father will be alright?" I was hoping for a second opinion to my pessimistic thoughts.

"I don't know, Edward." She replied.

I looked at her. She looked like she was in a daze, staring far off in front of her, her eyes unseeing. I could tell she was thinking what I was. Father had the influenza. No one survived the influenza.

Then, Doctor Cullen came into the room. With one sentence, he confirmed our fears: "I am so very sorry but Mr. Masen has the Spanish Influenza."

At hearing this, my mother burst into heart breaking sobs once more. I could do nothing. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life.

Dr. Cullen continued with details of the disease, I could hardly pay attention. All I could think about was _I am going to lose my father._

"At this stage it is almost impossible to do anything. We will try to make him as comfortable. Again, if there is anything I can do for you do not hesitate to ask." I looked up into his eyes and I could see nothing but sadness and utter sincerity. With that, Dr. Cullen left.

That night mother and I stayed at the hospital. She cried on my shoulder, while I tried my best to comfort her. Eventually, her sobs stopped as she lapsed into sleep. Soon after, I drifted to unconsciousness also.


	3. Midnight Visitor

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF EDWARD MASEN

Chapter 3: Midnight Visitor

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

When I woke, I was on a very stiff firm bed. I was very sweaty, and everything ached. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dr. Cullen staring down at me, his brow furrowed, looking like he was thinking extremely hard about something. Then as I thought, I remembered that this is not where I fell asleep. I fell asleep in the hospital waiting room. Mother supposed to be with me. Where was she? How was father? Was he any worse? Had he gotten better at all? But most importantly, where was I?

As Dr. Cullen turned away, I asked, "Dr. Cullen?"

It hurt to talk and my voice was raspy. He looked at me once again. Concern was dominant on his face.

"Edward?" he replied.

"Dr. Cullen where am I?" I asked.

"Edward, last night you passed out from a fever in the waiting room. You and your mother also have the influenza. I am your doctor." Dr. Cullen replied.

He had to be joking! I couldn't have the influenza! I was only seventeen!

"Edward, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" the doctor asked me.

It took me a while to answer, I was still in shock. How could I have the influenza?

"Edward?" Dr. Cullen asked again.

"Everything hurts, Dr. Cullen. Down to the very center of my bones. Could I have some water? My throat hurts terribly." That was all I could rush out of my mouth before a coughing spell enveloped me. Dr. Cullen propped me up handing me a tissue. I covered my mouth with the tissue as he gently began to pound my back. As my coughing slowed to a stop, I took the tissue away from my mouth and saw it was now covered in blood. Dr. Cullen took the tissue away and laid me back down on the bed. A nurse came in with water and I quickly downed the entire glass. But too soon it came right back up.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I must help your mother now." Dr. Cullen said and turned to the bed beside me while the nurse administered drugs to me through a very large needle. I felt the prick and then unconsciousness came again.

I woke again to a wet cloth being pressed to my forehead. I opened my eyes to meet my mother's bright green eyes, very similar to my own.

"Edward," she whispered "Edward, are you awake?"

I tried to speak to her, but nothing came out. My throat hurt so badly. I opted for a small nod of my head.

"Edward, I love you. You are going to be fine. No matter what happens to me, I will make sure you will be fine." My eyes grew wide at her statement. Was she giving up? NO!

"Mrs. Mason, please do not do this to yourself go back to bed. Edward needs you to get better. Please rest Mrs. Masen" I heard Dr. Cullen's voice whisper quietly in the darkness.

"But Dr. Cullen, please, he is my only son." I noticed she was close to losing her voice as well as raspy as hers was, I could barely understand her now. This flu was taking its toll on the both of us.

"Mrs. Mason, I am doing all I can for you and Edward. But, in order for recovery, you must get some rest. You are only damaging your chance of recovery." Dr. Cullen replied.

"Yes doctor, but I am increasing his survival at the same time. Dr. Cullen, whatever happens to me, Edward must pull through." Mother begged.

"Mrs. Masen, please just listen to me and go to bed. I will watch over your son. I promise." Dr. Cullen sounded desperate.

I heard sheets ruffle as mother was helped back into her bed, and a chair scratch against the hard linoleum.

"Edward, your mother cares so much for you. You are very lucky." Dr. Cullen told me.

That was the last thing I heard before sleep took me once again.


	4. In My Power

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF EDWARD MASEN

Chapter 4: In My Power

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I DO NOT OWN THE FEW QUOTES I USED FROM ****NEW MOON**** EITHER!**

I slept for what felt like a very long time. When I opened my eyes I took in the empty chair beside me. I looked to the other side of me and saw Dr. Cullen standing beside my mother. My mother's emerald eyes were wide as she looked into Dr. Cullen's topaz ones.

"Save him!" she commanded him in a very horse voice.

"I'll do everything in my power." Dr. Cullen replied, taking mother's hand.

"You must," mother insisted, her face hard and serious," You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, you must do for my Edward."

With that, Dr. Cullen's face looked terrified. Mother then collapsed back onto the bed, losing consciousness. Dr. Cullen then turned to look at me indecision raging in his eyes. Then, he tuned and left the room without another word. I closed my eyes again, but did not sleep. What did mother mean _what others cannot do? _Dr. Cullen was only human. There was only so much he could do to save me.

I must have fallen asleep because it felt like forever when I opened my eyes again. The empty chair was filled again by Dr. Cullen; his head was in his hands. I looked towards mother's bed, it was empty. What did that mean? Had I been asleep for so long that mother had gotten over the flu somehow? Then I heard Dr. Cullen get out of the chair and whisper in my ear:

"Edward, I am so sorry. It's the only way."

Then a slice of pain cut my neck, and I was consumed by blackness.


	5. Transformation

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF EDWARD MASEN

Chapter 5: Transformation

**DICLAIMER: I HOPE YOU KNOW BY NOW THAT I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT: P**

Pain. Bewildering pain. Pain that tore through every cell in my body. A fire was burning me from the inside out. I wanted to stop the fire, but it felt as if the fire was burning me on the inside. The fire was concentrated in my heart, which was beating faster and faster with every second, every breath that hissed through my clenched teeth. Galloping to its last beat, there was no way I was coming out of this alive. Gut wrenching torture. And all I could do was cry out in pain. I begged for someone to put me out of my misery, for someone to kill me. But no one seemed to hear. No one ever stopped the fire that raged through me charring me alive. Eventually my voice gave out from the volume of my screams. I only wanted to die.

Eventually, the fire started to fade. It faded first from my tips of my fingers and toes. It receded to the center of my body, my heart. The fire increased there, and my heartbeat spun out of control. It beat so fast, it was almost was one single, prolonged beat. Then as the fire stopped there, so did my heart. But this didn't feel like death…

**A/N: SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS LIKING MY STORY SO FAR? IT WOULD BE COOL IF YOU LEFT A REVIEW. ****I'M LOVING ALL MY HITS ON MY STORIES! EVEN A ONE WORD REVIEW WOULD BE AMAZING!**


End file.
